Of the Damned Humor
by Yasumi Mizuki
Summary: COMPLETE: In which Hastune Miku is stuck in damned humor moments with the men that love her. Miku x Everyone, different one-shots.
1. Chapter 1: Dell & Miku

A/N: **Edit: Re-done and repaired!** This story will replace Cliché but will still be short oneshots of Miku paired with others.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 1:  
Dell & Miku: Cigarette  
Summary: In which Miku does something to stop Dell with his smoking.

.

.

.

The classroom was suffused with a thick curtain of smoke.

Students held their breaths, as their teacher, Dell, exhaled a cloud of smoke. His drag was silent and long, making his students nervous of catching lung cancer.

Few of them coughed rather hysterically, but they mostly desired to escape out of the room.

A clean and gentle handkerchief was fixed covering Miku's face, resembling a mask. She seemed to scream at her teacher in anger through her eyes; of course he couldn't see. Despite smoking, Dell continued to teach with the cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

"Can anyone explain the reason—" his words died, "Yes, Hatsune-san?"

He focused at the girl whose arm was raised. The tealette stood from her seat and strode over to him. Swiping the cigarette from his mouth, they all gasped in bewilderment, as Miku threw the cigarette down on the floor and stomped furiously upon it.

"Honne-sensei, smoking is bad for you." She gave a sweet and innocent smile at her teacher, as he, in return, gave a slow and blank nod. "Thank you, sensei."

She turned and went back to her seat, students staring after her. Dell wasn't really the person to have others help him with his smoking.

"Damn, Hatsune-san."

The class knew they were not hearing things, because Miku nearly fell over in her seat, as Dell let out a low whistle.

Her face heated richly and he smirked looking at her from under his silver lashes.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	2. Chapter 2: Gakupo & Miku

A/N: I also forgotten to mention that pairings are in alphabet order, **NOT** in favorite order.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 2:  
Gakupo & Miku: Cap  
Summary: In which Gakupo's idiocy keeps him from how to deal with a marker cap.

.

.

.

Gakupo was already driven to the edge of the cliff at the continuous squeaking of the marker against the board.

He knew his students tried hard not to laugh. "The given translation of 'sorry' in English is written properly, like—" he couldn't finish his sentence when the cap of the marker popped right off. Usually it wasn't that hilarious, but the students found themselves snickering.

Not helping it, he stooped down to retrieve the cap.

Returning to the board, he attempted to finish his cut-off sentence , "It is written properly, like this—" the second happening of the cap falling off again Gakupo chose to ignore and focused on writing, yet with each tap the cap made, he flinched in irritant.

"Kamui-sensei?"

He turned to the voice, almost seeming to look for help. "Yes, Hatsune-san?" his lips was slightly twitching into a tight smile that was appearing to turn into a scowl at any moment.

"Why don't you just leave the cap off?"

Gakupo was never good at figuring out puzzles, but this wasn't one; he must be that of an idiot. With gritted teeth and a dumfounded, yet livid expression he stared at the tealette. He gave an uneasy smile, the corner of his lips quivering.

"Dammit," his voice cracked and he asked himself stupidly why couldn't he have thought of it before? Miku, shocked at their teacher cursing freely, placed a finger to her lips.

The students just dissolved into laughter.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	3. Chapter 3: Gumo & Miku

A/N: cheekycheetah suggested this pairing; thank you!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 3:  
Gumo & Miku: Lunch  
Summary: In which Gumo shares his lunch with Miku.

.

.

.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, students rushed out to buy or eat their lunch.

Miku waved to her friends to go on ahead of her and searched for her wallet in her school bag. Peering in, she froze, her heart clenching in dissmay.

_'My money...it's gone!' _She bit her lips until it hurt and rummaged through it once more. Students were eating their *bento, melon bread, or drinking flavored milk with smiles upon their lips. It almost seemed mocking.

Her stomach was growling, protesting at her to eat something now, but she couldn't buy lunch without money. Then it came to her that she left it at home. Groaning, Miku put her head down and prayed that someone would be willing to help her.

Gumo watched her when she realized her money was gone to giving up. Glancing at his bento, he hesitated, but gathered enough courage to walk over to her.

"Hatsune-san," he noticed how his voice had cracked from being nervous. Since when was he ever nervous around her? "I'm willing to share my lunch with you." He felt his face slowly heating, as Miku smiled.

"Nakajima-kun, you're too kind!"

They looked at Gumo's lunch and there was only one pair of chopsticks...

"...Dammit." Gumo's blush disappeared and replaced with a sigh and Miku refused to make eye contact, as they both realized the situation they were stuck in.

There was no other pair of chopsticks, thus led to the strategy of sharing not only the bento, but chopsticks.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: *bento: boxed-lunch.

Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	4. Chapter 4: Kaito & Miku

A/N: Kaito will appear to be a pervert targeting after his student... :9

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 4:  
Kaito & Miku: P.E.  
Summary: In which Kaito says something of the female gym uniform.

.

.

.

Today the girls were preparing to run outside as one of their daily activities for P.E.

With a clipboard in hand and a whistle wedged between his lips, Kaito led them to the track where they immediately chatted altogether. He blew the whistle for attention and the females gathered around, quieting their voices.

"Do stretches first, before running." He watched, as the girls bent over to touch their toes and evenly count to ten. A thought ran through his head as wind blew and played with their long hair.

They all had white t-shirts and red shorts that was too short. It appeared more like briefs than shorts on account to the students, but the girls _tried_ not to complain about it. They were willingly to wear them, just as long as they were passing the class.

His eyes averted to a girl with teal hair in particular relating to his thought. He blew his whistle again and the girls snapped their attention to him.

"Tuck your shirts into your shorts." Kaito received confused looks, yet the only one who blushed was his object of infatuation. She understood what he meant and he felt his cheeks heat.

"Shion-sensei, you pervert." Miku's voice was quiet, but filled with menace as she pulled her shirt down and over her P.E. shorts in embarrassment.

"Dammit, Hatsune-san." Kaito attempted to escape, as the rest of the girls slowly caught on to what he meant.

They blushed and screamed, chasing after him and throwing their shoes.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	5. Chapter 5: Kiyoteru & Miku

A/N: If you all read closely then you may get the hint in every chapter ;)

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 5:  
Kiyoteru & Miku: Glasses  
Summary: In which Kiyoteru losses his glasses and Miku helps.

.

.

.

Kiyoteru swore he had his glasses with him.

His eyes widened with horror, because he could see nothing but a blurring world. He searched frantically, yet there was no luck. They were no where in _sight_...he thought to himself distracted for a moment.

The students peered at their teacher in confusion as he panicked. They had no idea why he was going around in circles fretting.

Miku and Rin blinked at one another as their teacher looked at them.

"I apologize, but it seems I have lost something of mine."

Kiyoteru's eyes darted around the classroom and among his students. Their faces were completely blurred. He couldn't tell them apart besides a few if he squinted hard enough.

"What did you lose?" his eyes landed on Miku, her curious eyes sparkling. He knew it was her, because of her unique teal hair. At least there was someone who had cared enough to ask him.

"I've lost my glasses." As soon as those words slipped from his lips the class burst into great laughter. The brunette blinked as in 'What are you all laughing for?'

"Hiyama-sensei, your glasses are on you head." Miku laughed that Kiyoteru immediately found cute. When he realized what she had said his vision became clear and he reached for them upon his head. He grumbled and flustered over his words.

"Dammit!"

A snort or so could be heard at in reply at the word.

* * *

A/N: Do you see the word 'sight' in italics...? Yeah I'm a dork. :P

Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	6. Chapter 6: Len & Miku

A/N: This chapter has some fluff and it's my OTP for eternity!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 6:  
Len & Miku: Notes  
Summary: In which Len shares his notes with Miku and she finds a letter.

.

.

.

After catching a cold Miku was forced by her mother to stay home until she had recovered.

When she was able to return to school she dreaded. Homework piled upon homework. Rin displayed her notebook to the teal-haired girl and it was filled with notes taking up three whole pages, front and back.

What made it even worse was that Rin unfortunately caught her cold and mistakenly took her notebook with her. This left Miku unable to copy the notes and left without any knowledge on what to do for the school work or test.

Len — Rin's brother — heard of Miku's situation and decided to let her copy his notes. There was nothing wrong with helping out his sister's best friend...right?

"Hatsune-san, you can copy my notes." He appeared in front of her smiling slightly.

Her eyes shimmered at this and a smile lit her face. Len's lips twitched slightly, feeling his cheeks heating up quickly.

Miku thanked him and lifted the cover up slightly ready to copy the notes down. Suddenly a neat paper fell out as she opened the notebook. It gently fell to the ground.

Len's eyes widen and Miku tilted her head. He shook his head reaching for the note, but she already saw and read it.

"Damn."

It was a confession letter...from Len to Miku.

She blushed as Len knelt and covered his face while groaning lowly.

* * *

A/N: Ah, I love this couple so much; I ship them so hard core! :D

Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	7. Chapter 7: Leon & Miku

**A/N: ****Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter VII:  
Leon & Miku: Tie  
Summary – In which Miku helps Leon with his tie.

* * *

Leon was late!

He was dead asleep and didn't hear his alarm go off. He rushed to school, barely having anytime to get ready. When he arrived, students stared at him and giggled.

He gave an uneasy smile and waved at them to settle down. He had tousled hair, wrinkled clothes and his things were in a jumble in his arms.

After setting his things down, he smoothed his hair and clothes.

"I apologize to you all. As you can see, I was running late..." he gave half a smile.

Realizing that his tie wasn't even fixed, rather tied, yet, he tried to do it. Instead he entangled his fingers with it. He struggled for a moment before giving in.

Sighing softly, Miku stood and went over to him. She easily untangled his hand and smoothed the tie out. Miku gently wrapped and looped the tie expertly until it was perfect.

Students gaped in surprise as Miku scolded their teacher. "You should already know how to do your tie, sensei." She went back to her seats, students and even Leon staring after her.

"Damn, Hatsune-san."

Leon ran a hand through his hair and thought Miku could be a good future wife. Miku and the other students flushed.

* * *

**A/N: Um, Leon didn't have a last name and I don't know who voiced him so...yeah. Thank you for reading and please review!  
**

**Mizuki  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Luki & Miku

**A/N: ****Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter VII:  
Luki & Miku: Testing  
Summary – In which Luki has a blood test and Miku becomes a volunteer.

* * *

Luki clapped his hands and the class gave him his attention.

"Alright, today, we're going to have a blood test." The students whispered amongst themselves, especially the females. "Take the heelprick and prick your index finger. Blood will leak and you will rub the blood on the blood plates. Can I have a volunteer?"

No one dare raised their arms. Luki sighed knowing this would happen. He shut his eyes and waved his finger around the students, blindly.

They drew back into their seats as his arm stopped. When Luki opened his eyes he gave a reassuring smile at the student he chose.

"Hatsune-san, please come up." The teal-headed teen dreaded. She was so weak when it came to blood.

"Y-yes, Megurine-sensei." Miku felt weak as she stood and walked over to their teacher. Luki explained, demonstrating with Miku.

She couldn't shut her eyes as Luki held her hand and her finger was pricked. She saw her own blood pinch out on her finger and she suddenly felt lightheaded. Unexpectedly, Miku's knees buckled and Luki saw her turn pale. Miku fainted and Luki's arms shot out, catching her.

"Dammit, Hatsune-san." Luki growled as the heelprick fell and he held a knocked out Miku in his arms.

Students gasped and clamped hands to their gaping mouths.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!  
**

**Mizuki  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Meito & Miku

**A/N: All of those who are hoping for a Mikuo and Miku chapter, yes, I will make one. But it will not be released until this chapter and another chapter. ****Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter IX:  
Meito & Miku: Dazed  
Summary – In which Meito is disturbed from his daydreaming.

* * *

Meito sat at his desk.

His students were taking a test and Meito wasn't paying them attention, due to the fact that he was daydreaming.

But daydreaming of what?

Meito looked at Miku while she wrote. She was a cute student and Meito was a young teacher. Very young.

Would she accept being his girlfriend? What would she do if she found out that he liked her? Would she fall for him, too?

Meito was staring out of the window now, imagining Miku running into his arms and embracing one another. They shared a kiss. Meito felt his face heat.

What was he thinking?

"Sakine-senei, stop daydreaming!" The voice scared him and he looked to see Miku. His heart jumped in fright.

"Dammit, Hatsune-san, you scared the crap out of me!"

Miku and the rest laughed as Meito placed a hand to his pounding chest. Miku sure did give him a fright. So, what would she do if she found out what he was daydreaming of?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!  
**

**Mizuki  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Mikio & Miku

**A/N: ****Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter X:  
Mikio & Miku: Staring  
Summary – In which Mikio is caught staring at Miku.

* * *

Miku really was pretty.

In Mikio's opinion - no, as a matter of factually, everyone thought she was pretty. It's because she was pretty. Or genuine, beautiful, fair, divine... There were many words others described her as. Some even used the word goddess for Miku.

Everyone blushed around her. She was a kind, beautiful and everyone admired her to the extent.

They admired her so much that there was a group of students actually started a club especially about Miku. They had updates of her hair style, what she was having for lunch and...well, mostly everything of her.

Mikio was disturbed by this.

He wasn't _that _frantic about her.

Wait, Miku was coming his way! What was he going to do?

"Furukawa-kun, why are you staring at me?" Mikio flushed.

"Dammit!"

He was staring at Miku...again.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I've used the voice provider's last name as Miki/Mikio's last you for reading and please review!  
**

**Mizuki  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Mikuo & Miku

**A/N: Well, her's the Mikuo and Miku chapter you guys wanted. ****Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter XI:  
Mikuo & Miku: Mornings  
Summary – In which Miku struggles to wake Mikuo up.

* * *

Miku was tired of waking Mikuo up for shcool.

She always had a hard time waking him up. Miku was done making breakfast. She groaned as she headed up stairs to wake her brother.

Miku slammed the door open and glared.

"Mikuo-onii-chan, wake up!"

He continued to snore.

"Mikuo-onii-chan," Miku went over to his bed and shook his harshly. "Wake up! We're going to be late for school!" He was still sleeping.

Miku suddenly thought of something that would probably kill her. Oh, well; it was bound to wake him.

She went to get a cup of ice-cold water. She smiled, splashing the water over her slumbering brother. He snapped awake with a loud yelp as he felt the freezing water pour on his body and his clothes stick to him.

"Dammit Miku-chan!" He glared at his younger sister and shot up, making a grab for her, but failing.

Miku laughed and squealed as she darted downstairs with Mikuo chasing after her, right at her heels. Well, she woke him up, but now she was dead...

* * *

**A/N: Some brother and sister relationship, huh?Thank you for reading and please review!  
**

**Mizuki  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Nero & Miku

**A/N: This is for you cheekycheetah. ****Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter XII:  
Nero & Miku: Cellphone  
Summary – In which Nero accidentally send Miku his plans of a confession.

* * *

The bell rang and the students flooded out of the school building.

Nero waved goodbye to his friends and snapped open his phone.

Today he was going to do it. He was going to confess his feelings to Hatsune Miku.

**'Hey, I'm going to confess today.'** Nero sent the message and waited for the reply.

Miku suddenly received a message from someone unknown. Rin looked at her confused.

**'Um, who is this?' **

Nero arched his eyebrow.** 'Uh, it's me, Nero. Don't you remember, I said I was going to confess to Hatsune Miku today?'  
**

Miku and Rin gasped

Nero's eyes widen as he snapped his head to see Miku right next to him...

"Dammit!" Nero and Miku flushed while Rin squealed.

Miku just saw the whole text and knew that Nero was going to confess to her. Some confession plan he had... Such sarcasm.

* * *

**A/N: Some fluff...I suppose... Thank you for reading and please review!  
**

**Mizuki  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Oliver & Miku

**A/N: Do not take so seriously. By that I mean don't call Miku a pedophile, because she's not an adult nor does this have romance. ****Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter XIII:  
Oliver & Miku: Underestimation  
Summary – In which Oliver thinks Miku underestimates him.

* * *

Oliver came to the school and students stared.

The blonde was twelve and a genius, so he was able to attend to a high school intelligent enough for him.

Miku was to give him a tour of the school and didn't expect him to be a child.

She blinked and all Oliver did was roll his eyes.

"Um, you're...Oliver?" Miku almost sounded doubtful.

The boy crossed his arms.

"Please do not underestimate me just because I am younger than you. I've dealt with disrespectful people like you who think a child like me should just stay quiet and do as they're told, but I tell you—"

"I wasn't going to underestimate you," Miku blinked. "But it seems like _you're_ the one who underestimated me." She giggled and beamed at the boy.

Oliver blinked, his face heating. "Damn!"

Miku was right. This time it was Oliver who was underestimating Miku who he thought was just going to be like all those other people who underestimates him.

Ironic, no?

* * *

**A/N: Oliver had no last name. Thank you for reading and please review!  
**

**Mizuki  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Piko & Miku

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was writing out the chapter first. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter XIV:  
Piko & Miku: Gullible  
Summary – In which Piko believes in a false rumor and goes off sobbing.

* * *

Piko could have been gullible.

There were rumors that Miku was asking Len out. Piko couldn't believe this. He always had a crush on Miku and now he was doomed.

Well, he had to be truthful, he was a crybaby. When he heard that Miku was going to ask the blonde out, his heart clenched.

He ran outside to the school roof during lunch and bawled his eyes out.

Yeah, he was a crybaby and now he was crying until his eyes hurt.

Miku asked if others saw where Piko went. When she found him on the roof she saw him sobbing. Stupid rumors.

"Piko, please don't cry." Piko was shocked that Miku came searching for him.

"Why should I?" he wiped his nose and Miku knealt down to him. "Aren't you going to ask Kagamine-san out?" once again, stupid rumors.

Miku sighed. "Why are you so gullible? I was going to ask _you _out."

Piko stopped crying. What did she say?

"Dammit!" Miku giggled; he was so cute.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Mizuki**


	15. Chapter 15: Rei & Miku

**A/N: Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter XV:  
Rei & Miku: Tutor  
Summary – In which Rei tutors Miku, but is distracted.

* * *

Miku and Rei were in his room doing homework.

Rei had guided Miku through problems she was struggling with and tired to explain everything for her.

Miku was having a hard time with math and their teacher wanted Rei to help her with her math or she as going to fail.

Miku enjoyed going to Rei's home. They were becoming closer and more familiar one another.

Rei thought she was cute. Miku had a naïve atmosphere around her, so she was child-like, but also more.

Rei watched Miku as she wrote problems on her sheet.

Over the weeks, Miku already improved.

Rei could imagine himself and Miku...dating...

Well maybe.

"Kagane-kun, you're getting distracted." Miku blinked.

Rei mirrored her look, and then bowed his head. "Damn."

Yeah, he got distracted and it was all Miku's fault, because she's too cute. Miku smiled and gave a laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Mizuki**


	16. Chapter 16: Rinto & Miku

**A/N: Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter XVI:  
Rinto & Miku: Cake  
Summary – In which Rinto makes a cake for cooking class.

* * *

Rinto beat the batter with lightening speed.

Miku and Rinto were partners for cooking class and they were making a cake. Rinto was very skilled in cooking indeed.

"Miku, get the frosting whip." Rinto was concentrated and raptured in pouring the batter, too raptured, actually.

Batter of the cake splattered on the tile floor and Miku didn't see.

She grabbed the bowl of white and light frosting whip and walked towards Rinto.

"Rinto here—"Miku slipped on the batter and everything was suddenly going slow.

Rinto shot out to catch Miku as the bowl flew up.

The frosting whip dumped out of the bowl and coated the pair. The bowl fell and the two opened their eyes. They were covered in white frosting, staring at one another.

"Damn!" Rinto screeched as Miku licked the frosting off her lips, causing him to blush deeply.

This scene was too disturbing to see and he hoped no one walked in on them in this picture. Miku just shrugged it off as Rinto unconsciously stared at Miku who was still licking the frosting off fingers.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Mizuki**


	17. Chapter 17: Ron & Miku

A/N: Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter XVII:  
Ron & Miku: Homework  
Summary – In which Miku tricks Ron into giving her an answer to her homework.

* * *

Everyone hated homework given by Keine-sensei. He was only able to give help to students who were struggling in his class.

Somehow Miku was going to make Keine-sensei help her with her homework. Besides it would be much easier to have help, so after school, Miku came to Keine-sensei.

"Keine-sensei,"

"What is it?" his voice was harsh as usual.

"Can you answer some questions for me?" he gave a nod, not really paying attention. "Are your eyes naturally blue for a Japanese man?" he was taken aback by the random question, but just nodded his head slowly.

"...Yes, they are." Miku continued with her questions.

"What's your favorite color?" again, he was startled by the blurt of a random question. He answered that he had no favorite color in particular. Miku just continued to ask random question that didn't follow a topic. Keine-sensei just began to play along, giving blunt answers, which had taken almost ten minutes.

"Keine-sensei," he didn't even pay attention to what Miku was asking anymore. He was just answering without much thought. "What's the answer to number six on our homework: 5x-4=26?"

"It's x=6." Miku thanked him and wrote down the answer. She ran out of the classroom before he could register what had happened. Slowly it came together and Ron's pencil dropped from his fingers.

"Dammit, Hatsune-san!" she heard him scream from the hallway as she continued to run.

* * *

A/N: Ron Keine isn't too popular, but he is a cute UTAU. He's seventten years old, but I thought it would be funnier to have him as a teacher. Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	18. Chapter 18: Rook & Miku

A/N: This is dedicated to Nadine (cheekycheetah) since she loves Rook. I love you! Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter XVIII:  
Rook & Miku: Library  
Summary – In which Rook helps Miku find a book.

* * *

Miku came into the library. Peeking in she saw Rook. Yokune-sensei was handsome, Miku had to admit.

He saw her enter and gave a nod, not a smile. Yet, Miku gave a bright smile back anyways. Recently, Miku was in a mood for historical fiction. She walked to the shelves and began to browse.

Every once in a while she felt as if someone was watching her. No one else was in the library except her and Yokune-sensei. Feeling eyes on her again, Miku glanced at Ron and he quickly looked away. He was staring at her, how strange.

Miku lingered over to the historical fiction aisle and again she felt his eyes on her. Why was he staring at her? Miku tried to ignore it, but she couldn't.

Realizing the book she wanted wasn't on the shelves Miku frowned. She went to the front desk to where Rook stood. "Yokune-sensei, I need help looking for a book." He glanced at her and gave another nod. He was ever so silent.

"What book do you need?" his voice was low.

"It's _The Scent of Sake._" Rook and Miku went over to the shelves and looked. Miku sighed as Rook shook his head as in it wasn't there. Miku looked at a book Rook was holding. "Yokune-sensei, the books is in your hand."

Rook blinked and looked at the book in his hands. "Dammit!" Miku giggled at that and Rook just crossed his arms, staring yet again the the girl. She was cute, Rook had to admit.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	19. Chapter 19: Taito and Miku

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to solitaryloner. There just isn't enough Taito and Miku. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter XIX:  
Taito & Miku: Nursery  
Summary – In which Taito flirts with an injured Miku.

* * *

Miku had fell during PE and her knee scrapped. She was bleeding, oh, joy.

The girl walked into the nursery and groaned. Taito was never her favorite teacher. He wasn't considered a teacher since he was more of a nurse. Yes, males could be nurse's, too. Why was this? It was because he would always flirt with her.

She just had the feeling Taito was doing this on purpose as a joke, but the more she visited him, the more he flirted with her, and the more Miku felt as if it wasn't a joke.

Miku pushed the thoughts away and limped into the nursery. "S-Shion-sensei," Miku was afraid to come to the nursery.

Out of no where, Taito appeared. "You called, Hatsune-hime-sama?" she bit her lip as he bowed and reached for her hand. He planted a kiss on it and Miku sighed.

"Don't call me a princess! Can't you see I'm hurt?" Taito smirked and Miku swallowed. He suddenly carried her like his newly wedded bride and sat her on the bed.

"Let's see here, heart beat faster than usual, pulse: normal. You look fine to me." He grinned, but she pointed to her knee. He smirked and bent down to examine her knee. Droplets of blood leaked and it felt worse than how it looked. "This will be a piece of cake."

Taito poured some alcohol on a cotton swap and gently rubbed it on her wound. Miku bit her lip; it hurt a lot. She shuddered and Taito smirked stupidly. Miku accidentally moaned in pain, but Taito took it as a pleasurable moan.

"Damn, Hatsune-san." He chuckled as Miku blushed deeply and yelled at him in protest.

* * *

A/N: Ironic, no? Why is it ironic. It's because Taito is covered in bandages and he's a nurse. Get it now? Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	20. Chapter 20: Ted & Miku

A/N: Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter XX:  
Ted & Miku: Hair  
Summary – In which Ted and Miku talk about hair.

* * *

Miku and Ted sat on the roof, eating their lunch away.

"It is a truth that is acknowledged that Asians are only supposed to have brown and black hair naturally." Ted swallowed his rice.

"That is if you dye it." It was very ironic that the two of them were talking about natural hair color since they were born with their own unique hair color. Miku had teal and Ted had magenta. Was it considered normal? Probably not since Asians really did have only brown and black hair.

They didn't care, there hair was better than others. "My hair is naturally straight." Miku bit into her melon bread.

"Yes, so is mine, but there's a ringlet at the end." Miku nodded along with Ted. It was jut a random topic they began to talk about. The bell rang for lunch being over.

The two stood and shook hands like it was the end of a business meeting.

"It was a pleasure to talk with you about hair." Ted smiled.

"Same to you." Miku surpassed a giggled and soon the two of them were laughing.

It was just pure randomness in the conversation, nothing more. Well, that was until the bell rang once again. They were late...great.

"Dammit!" Ted hauled Miku with him as they ran to there class. Miku just laughed as Ted rushed. It wasn't the late bell, it was just a warning bell, telling students to hurry up and go to class!

* * *

A/N: This chapter was so sucky :( Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	21. Chapter 21: USee & Miku

A/N: Here it is people...the last chapter D: I had so much fun writing it though. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter XXI:  
USee & Miku: Umbrella  
Summary – In which USee shares his umbrella with Miku.

* * *

Shoot, it was raining.

That was just great. Miku came without an umbrella. How great was that? Sarcasm.

Miku stared at the rain as it poured down. School was over, but Miku couldn't go home. She would be completely soaked and she didn't want any perverts to come by to her.

Miku shuddered but not because it was cold, but about the perverts.

As other students walked past her with there umbrellas, Miku frowned in disappointment.

"Ahem," Miku turned around and saw USee holding out an umbrella to her. Her face lit and she smiled. "I'm willing to walk you home."

"Thank you, USee-san." She went under his umbrella and the two walked home. Other students stared at them.

Miku heard rumors that USee had a crush on her. She ignored it and thought is was just a lie. But she was beginning to doubt her own thought.

As they walked, it began awkwardly quiet with only the pattering of the rain filling the silent. USee glanced at Miku once in a while and Miku tried not to look at him.

Miku suddenly sneezed, scaring USee. It caused him to press the button of the umbrella, making it close. The rain poured on the two and Miku blinked along with USee.

"Dammit!" USee rushed them to a shelter with Miku apologizing for scaring them. The umbrella was long gone forgotten as they ran in the rain.

* * *

A/N: USee had no last name and I couldn't find out what the voice provider was. Thank you for all for reading and reviewing to this fan fiction! Thank you all!

Mizuki


End file.
